marapetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Marapets/@comment-175.156.211.71-20140803152136/@comment-5082048-20150624052833
They may have several ideas, item names and pet designs that are clear reimaginings of Neopets, but Marapets still has a lot of originality with concepts such as costumes, human dolls and homes which Neopets does not offer and allows a lot more pets without pressuring the need to spend real money on additional slots. For example: At Subeta you get 5 extra pets for paying for a gold account and get to keep them after it's cancelled or expired. The slots are technically taken away which would mean giving up five pets to open up one new slot but that's not too much of a consequence as far as I'm concerned. A paid Marapets account grants like ten extra pets though I am unsure if you get to keep them if the paid status ends. Neopets is the biggest gyp only granting ONE extra pet for their premium account status which you are forced to give up if you cancel it. Technically you could keep it on your account but I believe until you pound a pet your account is locked out of all activity. I've had my Neopets account for nearly ten years now and it's been reducing in quality over the years. Just a few months ago they were bought out by a children's video game company who laid off all of the original staff members who had been with Neopets their entire existence. The switch to their server caused a serious six-month long lag which I believe is still an issue, it was so much of one that the majority of members went into doomsday mode thinking the new company would shut down the site for good and cancelled their premium accounts. Now they have people working the site who don't know what they are doing and barely update the place. I'm having an issue right now with the fact that they only allow four pets, all my slots are filled and I'd like to make another. In the past, I've transferred a pet I no longer value to a side account or just pounded it but this time I don't want to let go of any. Starting a new pet is what occasionally gets me active again over there though it doesn't hold my interest for long. Marapets did piss me off several years back when their support team TWICE ignored my emails regarding an inability to access an old account. Their password reset page was not working and I might not have been able to use it anyway as I don't remember the name of the account. Their system seems to have gotten better though, I was able to reset the password of my current account without issue (though I did remember the wrong account name at first so I almost got irritated thinking the email wasn't sending, my apologies to owner of the account Vampirebloodlust, I'm not a hacker, I just thought it was me because that's the name I was commonly using around the time I made my account >_<). My only issues with them now is that their forums are largely spammy and their games are not only no good but as far as I can tell don't reward MP (marapoints) which is their main currency. If you want a pet site with a similar idea but without the thievery, Subeta (.net) might be more to your liking. The art is beautiful, the forums are alive and contain substantial discussion, from those I've experiences they have some of the most engaging holiday events of any pet site I know and it's targeted towards a more mature audience unlike particularly Neopets which is annoyingly strict about the content they allow due to their child friendly environment. Ichumon (.com) is also a good place with the basic idea but no thievery and has a welcoming environment for mature audiences. Unfortunately, however, they've been neglected for at least the past year there has been an apparent lack of updates, plots and events from what I read that has resulted in almost no activity.